


cold

by ignosency



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Sad, Short Story, but this is my first work, idk how to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignosency/pseuds/ignosency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello lads!!
> 
> so, as you may know, this is brenna and i have decided to make an ao3. i am quite excited about this, and at first i'm just gonna put this short poem in it. hope you like it! also, this is a bit triggering, so don't read it if it has a potential of making you feel some sad way.

cold.  
he was cold.  
empty. alone.  
nobody was there.  
he felt as if he was a meteor in space, floating alone in desolation. He didn't have any hope anymore.  
his heart and mind were about as empty as his arms.  
and his house.  
it used to be their house.  
he used to wake up and see him. His ice blue eyes.  
cold. he held him everyday until he left.  
his warmth made him feel some sort of emotion.  
cold. his body stopped pushing.  
harry didn't understand why louis left.  
cold. he never washed his clothes anymore.  
he thought that maybe if he still smelled like him it would feel like he never left.  
and some days, he would think about the times they spent together. How beautiful the smaller boy looked in the moonlight. or how he felt so happy when his love would wake him up with tea.  
cold. his body shrunk day by day.  
he never ate and he never slept because every food he ate made him feel drowned in his memories. their memories.  
cold. he inked his skin with their story.  
he would sit up at night, staring at all of the tattoos. remembering as the tears suffocated and hurt him.  
cold. he realized that he couldn't move on from him.  
he never really could. because you only have one soulmate,  
and his was gone, forever at the bottom of the ocean.  
cold. why did louis want to go swimming in january?  
he could have just said no.  
cold. he was just standing on the ice, i-  
well, harry is just standing on the ledge now.  
cold. he sits down, and sees the snow fall from the sky.  
it is quite appropriate, if you would ask him. his soulmate died in the cold. he should do the same.  
cold. falling feels good.  
cold.


End file.
